It All Started With A Race
by G1N4Daisy123
Summary: yeah...read this because its good...
1. Chapter 1

_**I was thinking about continuing this story here, but it also on Quizilla if you want to check it out : **_

_**.com/user/G1N4/profile/**_

_**Cool? and please review my story! thanks!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue <strong>_

It's the first day of December, and the ice has already taken over everything. The usual animals and birds and insects were completely gone. The world for once seemed quite peaceful. As if everyone in the world had gone inside to sip steaming mugs of hot chocolate and be with family. All the kids that had played in the fields were gone. There were patches of kids playing with snowballs, but none actually stayed for long. Everyone was having fun with family and friends. Accept for me. Why not me you ask? Well, it all started with a race. A race between teams to determine a winner. The day began with the sun shining slightly, and remanded like that for a while. Pretty normal, right? Wrong. Trust me, it was far from normal.

_**~Story Start~**_

The snow had stopped falling, which was good, but it left all of the ground iced and snowy. After a while of everlasting boredom that felt like eternity, Kakashi met me and my team mates a few minutes later. Behind him I could see Guy-sensei and his team. They looked prepared for something.

_A mission? _I thought to myself. Kakashi spoke up,

"Now … We are racing against team Guy, the first team to 200 laps wins…. GO!"

Startled a little by the quick announcement, team Guy got ahead of us. We all, dashed out as fast as we could. The ice made it difficult to run on the ground, so we decided to head for the trees. I could see my team mates. Both of them were sprinting behind my back. While I wasn't looking, Lee took the lead and then removed his training weights, which made make him impossible to beat. He ran straight ahead of me. Even with my chakra focused to my feet, i couldn't catch up. I was beginning to think we would lose. I hated to think that so i pushed myself harder. I saw him dash at great speeds all through trees, and even managed to handle the ice. I mimicked his movements as best I could. If I couldn't catch up to him, then maybe I could out smart him. I watched him as we jumped and dashed and skidded all around. I followed several feet behind. I watched for even the tiniest slip up. I didn't find anything yet. Then it came. There were several obstacles up ahead. Even Lee with all his speed would have to slow down even a little to get passed all the trees. Branches were hanging off of dormant snow covered trees. They looked quite unstable. As I had guessed, he slowed down. I was just barely able to catch up. He was ahead of everyone. And I was right behind him. I could hear my other teammates faintly. They must have been far away. I just realized how fast we were going. I noticed that we were almost out of the forest area. I had to think of someway to stall him, and fast. Then another pair of fast footsteps came up behind, and then past me. This time, they didn't seem like they were going to going to slow down. Because he didn't have to.

While Lee had to figure out which branches were stable, Neji could see through them, and find which ones could bare his weight. He jumped right over all the branches, not a single one snapping. It was quite an incredible thing to watch. He would jump over unstable branches like they were pavement. He didn't even look worried. I could see his Byakugan (sp?) was activated. The Hyugas had quite an interesting Kekkei Genkai. While I thought about it, I noticed I had fallen behind a bit. I shook my head of thoughts, and sped up trying to match the Hyugas quick pace. It was no use, he was too fast. Or at least it seemed that way. I knew once I was out of the unstable forest that I would be able to easily catch up. Plus, I was really interested on what that bloodline of his could do. I was soon on Neji's tail, and also ahead of Lee. But I wouldn't be for long once he got through the trees.

That Byakugan was really impressive on what it could do, but if there was one fault, the ice. Every small slip on the ice created focus problems on his vision. Everything would be hazy for just one teeny moment of every slip. I could still hear my team mates behind me. It seems that they had just reached the unstable branches, and we were almost out. I knew once i was out of this forest that Lee and Neji would pick up speed and run right by me. I had to think. I decided to try to attack Neji. Even though his Byakugan had 360 vision, it was worth a shot. But it seemed he already knew what I was thinking. He used his lack of grip on the ground to turn and kick me backwards, which resulted in me hitting a tree. Then he carried on running, though it was hard for him to get his speed back up to begin with. Focusing my chakra into my feet I lunged forward, almost getting him. Of course he saw that to and tried to kick me again, but this time I barely dodged it, with his foot grazing my shirt. I was running out of options quickly. Then i realized something. We were out of the forest. I got a little panicked as I tried to feel for Lee's chakra gaining on mine. Not anything now. Something must have happened. Did one of my team mates get him? I'd find out later, right now i have too focus on the Hyuga.

This is where things got weird.

Someone came out of the side of the forest. It was someone that had never been seen before. Cloaked and hooded they ran through the trees on Neji's left side and they were both equal speeds. I was surprised I hadn't sensed the person coming up from the side. Neji caught a glimpse of them, but ignored the figure and kept trying to gain speed. I for one was quite interested in the cloaked figure. Letting my curiosity get the best of me, and I sped up a little in hope of catching up to this mysterious figure. I saw it make another motion other than sprinting. It looked almost like...It looked at me? Like maybe it sensed I was there? I didn't have much time to think because, once again, Neji turned on his heel for another hit. This time, it was his 8 Trigrams 64 Palms movement, and this one was extremely powerful. I was practically smashed into a near by tree. Actually I WAS smashed into a near by tree. This time, it took a lot more effort to get back up. I looked around and saw that my team mates and Tenten were catching up, but still to far away to notice my condition or the cloaked figure, but they were still pretty close. I hated to be in last so I tried to lunge my self forward again, but my ankle wouldn't allow me. I was able to sprint again, enduring the pain, but I couldn't reach the speeds I had earlier. In fact, the figure had joined Neji down on the ice. They were head to head now, running alongside each other. The figure managed to dodge Neji's oncoming attacks and push him into a nearby tree. Because of the figures running motion, the bottom edge of the cloak kept turning upwards a little, revealing black ninja sandals and what looks like a white sock or trouser leg the was strapped around the base of it...All of the colors...Red...Black...And a tiny bit of white...

I still couldn't make out any of the features on this strange hooded intruder. I was still unaware if they were even from this village. I could see up ahead that the race was almost coming to and end. Or at least I could see the finish point. I knew that if i got enough speed i could catch up. But, once again, I couldn't gather enough speed with my ankle. Lee and Neji sped up and went on either side of the figure, then crushing them inwards. The cloaked figure fell to the iced ground and skidded to a stop. It almost seemed too easy. Maybe they had just gotten back from another mission and were tired. The finish line had been broken now. All the runners who had crossed it so far had collapsed from the 200 lap run. The figure was completely blacked out.

"... Does anyone know …. Whether I ….just beat Lee or not…? " I could hear Neji croak, in between breaths

"...You can never beat me Neji!" Lee squealed in excitement.

Neji growled at Lee's superiority over the matter, before he turned his attentions the cloaked figure, which lay on the iced floor in a small heap of the colored clothing.

"Who are you?" he asked, "why were you after us. Are you from a neighboring village?"

He looked more curious than angry. I was quite curious as well, but I decided to let Neji handle it. The figure lifted their head up a little, but it was clear they were weak from the fall. It was a girl, looking quite young, with almost red hair, but mostly brown. I didn't get a good enough look of her face to indentify her yet.

"...I-...It's my destiny...To end your...L-...Life...Hyuga Neji..."

For the first time ever, Neji actually looked a little scared. His snow white eyes grew big in astonishment and his mouth opened as if he would say something, and then closed shut like a trap door. The figure reached out towards him a little, almost as if to grab his arm, but then collapsed on the ground, wiped out. But wrapped harshly around the figures hand was a thin silver necklace chain. I eyed it suspiciously. Was it some type of weapon? It couldn't be. Right when I was about to ask questions, I heard the others catch up to Neji, Lee, and I.

"Looks like we win, Kakashi!" Guy said striking a pose, thumbs up and all.  
>Neji said nothing, but continued to stare. After a while Guy looked down at the figure.<p>

"Who's this?"

I reached for the necklace. It slid off pretty easily. It shined a little in the faint glow of the sun. For awhile no one said a word, just stared at the necklace. I could see that Kakashi was very serious looking. He stared at the person lying limp on the ground. Did he know what the necklace was? Did he recognize the person? We all just stood their in silence, until Lee broke it with a quiet whisper,

"Who do you think it is?"

No one answered him. I couldn't believe this had all happened. It was happening so fast. This morning it felt like just a normal snowy day with us getting up early to train, but now it was like a huge mystery. The weirdest of all, was the necklace seemed almost..._familiar._ It looked familiar yet so...not. It was puzzling. I decided I had enough exercise for one day,

"I think I'll head back home."

Everyone just nodded and waved, and I started on my way shoving my hands deep into my pants pockets. While i was leaving I could hear them all saying there goodbyes. Lee and Guy left with a loud farewell, with some all too familiar 'Youthfulness's in it. Tenten calmly sighing and saying a quick 'later' even Kakashi had left. Everyone had said their good byes and left. It felt almost as if everyone was acting calm today. A little _too_ calm. Like someone hadn't _just_ said they were trying to kill Neji and the weird part is, Kakashi didn't even flinch. He just stared and stared; emotionless and unmoving. It was weird. I just kept listening and searched for one goodbye or sounds of movement in particular. Neji's. I didn't hear anything as I walked off to my house. So many questions. Who was that person? Why did they have that mysterious cloak? How did Kakashi know them? What was that necklace? And most of all, why are they looking for Neji? What i didn't realize is all my questions were going to be answered. Soon. I just continued to walk off. Off to my boring street, with my boring apartment, and my boring life.

I felt the cool breezed pick up and brush my pale cheeks. The day seemed so quiet and peaceful, like they had this morning. Like, all the things that had just happened had been a dream. The race, the cloaked figure, the mysterious necklace. It was all so bizarre, yet for some reason it didn't seem like anything happened at all. I held the necklace in the palm of my hand. It glittered and shined as it reflected off the beaming sun. This necklace, this weird, shining, mysterious necklace changed my life. And that's the truth. The whole truth.

I am Riko Aburakoji, and this is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked I thought of everything that had happened, but one thing in particular. The figure. I wondered what they would do with her. Probably take her in for questioning. Another thought came through my head. Neji. I hoped dearly that he was alright. I wondered if he had left that area in the field, or if he was still there. Waiting. Thinking. Worrying. The thought of it made me feel uneasy. Those charms though...What did they mean...? Did they stand for something...? Maybe they were some type of clan symbol. Maybe the dancer on the necklace represented her clan's jutsu or fighting style. Or maybe it had something to do with her name. I pondered this for a second, before realizing i was home. I needed to rest. I needed to think. I needed...Food. While digging in to some nice hot grub, a snow storm raged on outside. It was really heavy though, and the windows had long since turned white.

Sitting nicely on my kitchen table was some nice ramen, fresh from the cup. I gobbled it all down with much enthusiasm. After completing my five star gourmet meal, i sat down and took a nap on my couch. I curled up like an old cat of a retired fat lady's lap and drifted to sleep. I awoke to a light tapping on my door. I stretched and walk over scratching my head. It was Kakashi. I opened the door, and with a yawn said "Hey Kakashi-sensei. Do we have a mission or something?" he looked serious. Usually when he came to my house, he would smile and wait for me to get ready, but this time he looked tired and nervous. Like, he too, was thinking hard about everything that happened.

"I need to talk to you...about that girl"

I invited him in and we took a seat.

"What's wrong?"

"That girl...lets just say...i know her. Personally. She used to be in this village. She left to work for this organization."

"What organization?" i asked, puzzled

Kakashi sighed a little, or at least it sounded like one under his mask. "We'll talk about that later. Right now i need to take you with me. We are going to see that girl. She woke up, so we took her to the prison for questioning."

I nodded. I got ready and we headed out. When we arrived at the prison, we entered the room where the girl sat. She looked much older now that she was in the dim light. She had a strange looking hair color. It was almost red, but not quite. "Do you know why you are here?" I heard someone ask, not sure who.

She didn't respond, she just sat and picked at her fingers with her head down and her knees in front of her. This time Kakashi said something, "We want to ask you a few questions"

She slightly looked up at the gentler voice, "Proceed" she said looking down again.

"Tell me, why are you looking for Neji?"

She laughed a little. "Isn't it obvious?"

That's when it hit me. Neji was in the Hyuga clan. The Hyugas are wanted for their Kekkei Genkai. I remembered the attempt to get to Hinata from a while back. It all made sense now.

"...You want him for his Kekkei Genkai, don't you?"

She looked up at me with a smirk. The girl's eyes...They were really strange. They had a small snake like pupil with a thin outline of bright neon green, then blue and around the edge was a gold color. It was something I had never seen before

"…Not just that. But I have my other reason, for murdering him. Though, I'm shocked you don't remember that..."

I stared back at her suspiciously.

"What are you getting at?" I said

Her smirk grew, and in a mocking tone she replied, " Your seriously don't remember?" she giggled a little mockingly, making my blood boil.

She spoke again, "Oh Kakashi! How on earth could you forget the night after the great Katana's War! The young child in the bushes, and the kind Hyuga mother who took that child in, even though she already had a son to look after. The one that was different. The last, of her Kind. Don't you remember?"  
>How did she know about the Hyugas and I? How did she know about that night? It was supposed to be a secret!<p>

Neji's mother had found me as a young child and took me in. I had gotten a little amnesia, so I had forgotten my family. All I had remembered was this jutsu they had taught me. Some sort of bloodline technique. For a while, I thought I was maybe a Hyuga, too. Of course, I always wondered why I didn't have Byakugan eyes like Neji but, when I was of age, I was told by Neji's father every detail of the night. How they had heard me crying in the bushes. How they had picked me up and looked into my blue eyes and instantly brought me to their home and raised me. After that day, I still thought of them as my parents. Although things were never the same, and when they tried to teach me some of their jutsu, I had refused and developed my own. Since i knew some of my bloodline technique i had tried to teach myself. It was hard, but i managed. I was also already a Chunin, so i could ask Kakashi if he could help me. It wasn't much, but it was good enough.

I looked at the girl and then at Kakashi, with an even more confused and angry face. He just stared at the girl. He looked like he was angry, as well, but for a different reason. Were they friends?

"Kakashi, how does she know what happened? How do you know her? WHO IS SHE?" I was starting to get mad. I didn't like being out of the loop. Kakashi gave me the hand motion to calm down. He spoke again, sighing heavily.

"...It has been a number of years since we last met, if you are who I think you are."

"That I am. Kakashi Sensei."

What did he mean 'if you are who i think you are'? And why did she call him sensei? Is she a former student? But I thought all of Kakashi students were failed except my current team. I was so confused right now,

"Tell me. Who is this woman?" I demanded

Kakashi didn't reply. He just stood with his arms by his side. This girl was more important then I though.

"Neatia," He replied after a long silence, "The last of her clan."


	3. Chapter 3

**RE-CAP!**

_"Tell me. Who is this woman?" i demanded_

_Kakashi didn't reply. He just stood with his arms by his side. This girl was more important then I though._

_"Neatia," He replied after a long silence, "The last of her clan."_

**End Re-Cap**

_:J_

~STORY START~

"This is, Neatia. She is the last of her own type." Kakashi stated. I could see his face clearly even if some of it was covered. He looked older, maybe in his 50s, from all the stress of situation. It's obvious he knows this girl, and its obvious they have a past together.

"But that's just it; I'm not endangered at all! I may be the last, but I shall live on!"

She looked more energetic now. She was smiling in a weird way. But not like she was happy. More like…..I'm not sure, just not in a happy way. She had raised a fist to the air in excitement.

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked, ignoring her comment.

Kakashi closed his eyes. "That's for a different time. You've asked enough questions. If you want I can bring you home-"

"I want to know!"

"I know, and you're right…. It's just-"

"Just what?"

He sighed. I knew he gave up on keeping things secret. He began to tell me the story,

"She's a former student, and an excellent student at that."

He paused. I stared back at him. He looked at Neatia. She was staring at him. This time instead of with her usual emotionless eyes, her face looked angry. He turned back towards me and started again,

"She was amazing. She was able to do things at Genin level that some Chunin didn't even imagine. She could focus chakra and perform amazing jutsu. I could tell she would go far some day."

"What happened?"

Kakashi didn't look at me. He just looked off into space, with a look like he was thinking hard. Remembering a terrible memory.

"It all started." He said, "About 7 years ago."

_**~FLASH BACK!~**_

_"HIYAH!" Neatia yelled as she through her last remaining kunai at the target. It glided through the wind and landed perfectly on the center of the target._

_She and Kakashi had been training for sometime now. Even though she wasn't officially a Chunin, Kakashi had been training her in private, away from the rest of her team._

_"Excellent!" he cheered._

_"Thanks!" Neatia replied clapping her hands slightly together, and sporting a young girl proud grin. Kakashi had to smile back at this._

_"Your improving" he said, "you'll be great at the Chunin exams." _

_Neatia blushed a little, "Thanks, I've been working extra hard lately" she replied confidently, plastering her hands to her hips. _

_" I can tell, now why don't you go home. We'll train again some more tomorrow."_

_"Ok!" She then dashed off into the trees._

_Kakashi started to walk off. Just then, Iruka came up to him. _

_"Kakashi!" he said out of breath from the long run from the Hokage's office, "The Hokage had requested you. It's about Neatia."_

_Kakashi was worried as he walked into the Hokage's office. He bowed upon entering, "Yes Hokage-sama. You requested me."_

_The elder looked at Kakashi, keeping his fingers firmly intertwined._

_"Ah, Kakashi," he said, "I was waiting for you."_

_Kakashi spoke, "What's wrong with Neatia?"_

_The older man coughed and replied, "Nothing is wrong. But I have one request of you." He said slowly removing his hands from each other before gently placing them on his desk. _

_"Neatia," He began, "can no longer become a ninja."_


	4. Chapter 4

_To re-cap, Kakashi was just told that Neatia, his prized student, could not be a ninja anymore. the Hokage was just about to explain why. here we go:___

____  
><em>_"Why?" Kakashi said, very hurt by the Hokage's blunt announcement,__  
><em>_"Because... her past… it's catching up to her. She has the strength of a Jinnchuriki _(sp?) ,_ and she wont be able to keep that power intact. Her emotions will get the best of her. Remember when she got that injury training?"__  
><em>_Kakashi nodded, remember how she skinned her knee while attempting to climb an old tree to impress her class mates, __  
><em>_"Well, we had sensed something had gotten into the cut so we investigated further. It turns out her chakra was strange. It was powerful, but it seemed to be controlled by some type of monster, instead of her. The more she uses her chakra for jutsu, the more it gets drained."_

_The Hokage stopped, waiting to see if Kakashi had anything to say. After some silence he continued,_

_" Now, we see how she is improving, and we hate to do it, but if she keeps training and learns to tap into that chakra, she could harm, her self….and potentially Konoha if it gets to out of control. Assuming she might ever even _get_ control."__  
><em>_Kakashi was still. He wanted to speak but he couldn't find the words. He just kept opening and closing his mouth bunches of times. Finally he was able to choke out, "But she's like a daughter to me." He said, " You cant just aspect me to forget about her!" he said letting one tear fall free.__  
><em>_Hokage closed his old eyes and put one hand on the shoulder of the troubled ex ANBU member. "I'm afraid its for the best. She must be controlled. I'm sorry, I really am. I'll let you be the one to tell her the news."__  
><em>_Kakashi nodded. He then left without another word. It was time to find Neatia, and tell her the sad truth._

**[Time Skip: 1 hour. New Setting: Street of Konoha]**

_On his way back home, Kakashi started to think. He thought about all the things he would have to tell Neatia, and all the sorrow it would bring her. He though about what she would like when her told her. What she would say, what she would think…what she would feel. Obviously, heart broken. She had always been a good dancer, so she could fall back on that. He sighed, she would still be sad. And what was he going to say? 'Sorry but the Hokage is a douche, and you can't be a ninja anymore?'_

_He didn't have much time to think about it because right then Neatia came running up to him from the training grounds._

_"Kakashi-sensei!" she said, "I was working on my jutsu! I have something to show you-"_

_"We need to talk."_

_They both remained silent. Neatia looked at him with curious young eyes. "About what, sensei"_

_Kakashi took in a sharp breath before answering, "About you ninja skills... I... I..." he paused, "I cant teach you anymore"_

_Neatia looked confused, "Why not?"_

_Kakashi gulped. He thought: _I can't just tell her the Hokage said she can't, she wont understand...maybe if I said I was unable to teach her because...because...BECAUSE!

_"Is it because I'm different?" Neatia replied, "because of my strange chakra. You don't think I hear you talking, but I do. Quite clearly." _

_Kakashi looked at her sadly. This isn't how he wanted it to go. Her head remained down looking at the floor, _

_" I'm a monster. I try my best not to show how hurt I am, by training more. Now tell me," she looked up. Their eyes locked for a quick moment before Kakashi looked away slightly in shame, "Will you train me? Will you teach me to control my powers? I know you don't think I'm a monster, and you know I haven't done anything wrong." _

_Kakashi was at a loss for words. He remembered what the Hokage had told him. He kept opening his mouth searching for the words, " I ...I cant.." He chocked, " I can't ...Neatia, I'm sorry. I cant train you." and with that he turned away. Never looking back. " Sensei?" He could hear her call out to him quietly, "SENSEI!" Her voice picked up. It rang through the cold night. It was no use, Kakashi had made his choice. One he knew would haunt him for a long time. When he reached his house, he let one tear go. Then another, until he was sobbing. He sat down on his couch and continued to cry, trying not to think of the feelings of his now 'former' student. As if on cue, the rain started pouring and, like Kakashi's tears of sorrow, started slow and soon picking up. It rained as if the world were crying with him. As if the world knew how he felt. So that night, Kakashi and the raining crying together._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**Epilogue:**

Kakashi had not looked back. If he had, he thought he would have seen the eyes of an innocent little girl, about the age of 12 or 13. Sad. Upset. Confused. He was wrong

But, reader, he did not look back. And because he didn't look back, he did not see the look on his students face. The anger, the revenge ridden eyes, the clenched teeth and fists. He did not look back. No, he didn't. And if he had looked back he would've been completely heart broken. Not just because of the facial expressions on his young pupils face, but also because the words she had uttered while he walked off to his house. The three words that would have made his heart crumble and break into a million tiny pieces. Would you like to know the words, reader? Would you like to hear of the words that had so much sorrow, but easily could escape out of ones mouth? The words reader, were…

_"I hate you…." Neatia uttered through clenched teeth, " I hate you Kakashi of the Hatake clan. And if you won't teach me, then I'll just have to teach myself."_

Now, remember, before we go off saying how evil Neatia is, we must establish something, something important. Remember, reader, that Neatia loved Kakashi. She loved him like a father, and imagine for just a minute, what you would be thinking if your own father had said he couldn't help you with something important, thus resulting in your dreams being crushed. Just imagine what you would feel like.

…..

…..

….

Done?

You see, it isn't a nice thought. That is why we cannot hate poor Neatia for feeling this way. We must, even if just a little, even have empathy for her.

But also remember Kakashi. Is he necessarily the 'bad guy'? The answer is no, not at all. No one is. Both have reasons for feeling the way they do. So we must remember this.

Back in the cold, dark prison, all was silent. Neatia was gritting her teeth and staring at Kakashi. Kakashi was staring blankly at the wall, as if all the problems in the past would disappear if he did. Everyone was silent. The only sounds heard, were those of the snow pattering against the window. All was quiet for a quick moment. Everyone was in thought. Like everyone could feel the tension in the small, damp, dimly lit room. Between Kakashi and Neatia, between Neatia and I, between Kakashi and I and so on. Like the whole world was holding their breath like me. Everyone.


End file.
